Anakin's Dangerous Battle!
by fudgeman
Summary: Anakin is faced with terrible rivalries as well as deadly missions in his journey to become the most powerful jedi. Will he even become one? please read and write me reviews?.....tanks
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars**

Hi guys…this is my second time writing a fan fiction so if it's not good, pls write me a review and tell me about it….thanks….

**Chapter 1**

Anakin was looking up at the ceiling still thinking about padme when suddenly…..

"Anakin, get up! Were almost landing already!"

"I'm sorry master…I'm just feeling tired from the mission we just completed….after all…I did save you again from the destroyers"

"That was only because I saved you at the beginning of the mission"

"You are a true opponent my master…I will surpass you one day and be the strongest jedi there will ever be.."

"Well I hope you do since I have thought almost everything I know"

"I will master"

A silence fell over them for a few minutes until they arrived home.

* * *

"Well, it seems like you'll be returning to Padme tonight"

"Master, not in the open…if the public were to hear this, the jedi council will banish me!"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Well, I need to report to the council about the mission now. I'll see you later"

"Very well master…may the force be with you"

"May the force be with you too"

Anakin went straight back to his apartment to see Padme. Although he smelled awful with his torn clothings on….Padme still welcomed him with a huge hug and a passionate kiss.

"I've missed you so much Padme, I see you in my dreams every night, day after day."

"I missed you to Any…I missed you too…"

* * *

Read on if you think it's worth it! And pls write me a review! Thank you: -) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next morning Anakin awoke to a bright light shining directly at him which was the sun. He turned to his right to see Padme sleeping peacefully on the bed beside him. He quickly gave her a light peck on the chick and went for a shower. After that, he whispered good bye to Padme, so as not to disturb her sleep, and set off towards the Jedi temple.

After he arrived 

"Good morning master…you look tired……what have you been doing without my knowing."

"Nothing much of course. Just a little reading up to do about our next mission."

"Now…….hold on master…..we have another mission already? But we just got back yesterday."

"Well, unless you wish to stay here and let me go alone, you are welcomed to come"

"Of course I will master but it's just that Padme will be very upset. We haven't been seeing each other for months now. At least wait til tomorrow"

"I didn't say it was today nor tomorrow now did I?

Anakin shook his head while realising his embarassing mistake.

" Don't worry Anakin, the mission will be held two weeks from now, but til then, you will have to train a lot harder since this mission won't be the same as the usual ones we do"

"Why is this one much different from the others master?"

"You remember your old friend don't you? Xanatos if I'm right. Well it seems that he has chosen the ways of the dark force and has taken his lightsaber with him. We must find him as soon as possible before he makes allies with those that have stronger powers than him."

"But I can't afford to kill him or even take him down….He's my best friend"

"But he has turned to the dark side. Bury your feelings deep down Anakin. They might betray you and you know it can."

Anakin bit his lips as he tried not to show his anger. He felt a sense of anger and betrayal by his old friend but there was nothing he could do. After a few minutes of silence, Anakin finally spoke."

"Very well master. I will assist you in this mission to bring him down."

"Thank you Anakin. Now if you don't mind, follow me to the meet the Jedi council. We must let them know that we have chosen this mission."

"Very well master"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Anakin and Obi Wan were standing in front of the Jedi council while having a conversation.

"Chosen to take this mission have you not? Hmmm….dangerous this mission is….especially for young skywalker." Yoda said. 

"But master, I am ready to face this mission."

"Trained for this you are not."

"That is why I request permission to start in two weeks time master" said Obi Wan.

"And why is this so if I may ask?" Mace Windu spoke curiously.

"I will train Anakin for this mission during these 2 weeks"

"But by then, Xanatos may have made powerful allies already."

"That may be true but if that is the case, Anakin and I will take down both Xanatos and his allies"

"Confident are you about this?"

"Yes master, you have my word"

"Very well then, this meeting is over. May the force be with us"

As Anakin and Obi Wan walked out of the room, Anakin suddenly struck a conversation.

"Why did the Jedi council think that I'm not up to this mission master?"

"Maybe it's because of your weakness"

"And what's that master?"

"That is what we are going to find out in the next two weeks"

So how do u like the story so far? If you do like it, pls do write me a review!


End file.
